


Just Trust Me

by DaisyCloud



Series: Spintrap Oneshots [1]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyCloud/pseuds/DaisyCloud
Summary: Spin Kick has a surprise for Flytrap
Relationships: Flytrap/Spinkick (Carmen Sandiego)
Series: Spintrap Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184555
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Just Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt number 33, "Close your eyes and hold out your hands." From this list: https://blondetins.tumblr.com/post/125868124867/100-ways-to-say-i-love-you

**Just Trust Me**

"Come _on_ ," Spin Kick said, dragging Flytrap along with him. "It's just up over the hill."

"You said that thirty minutes ago, Jax," Flytrap said, rolling her eyes. " If you keep saying it, I might stop believing you."

"Yeah, well, I got a little lost, Daria." Spin Kick kept dragging her up the hill. "Happens to the best of us. You can't tell me that you didn't get _misplaced_ ," - he draggged out the word - "in Veracruz last month."

Daria scoffed again, but relented. "You still haven't told me what we're doing."

"And it wouldn't be a surprise if I did." Jax turned to face her, "Just trust me, Daria," he said. "You'll like this."

Jax dragged the two further up the hill. At the top was a lovely view, overlooking the glittering ocean. The sun was starting to set, dipping in to the water, a marge of oranges, pinks and yellows coloured the water. Daria gased as she reached the top.

"This is beautiful," she said, turning to Jax. "Thank you for showing me."

"I told you that you'd lime it." Jax's did a little fist bump as he said it, though.

"One more thing," Jax said afer a few moments of silence.

"What?" Daria asked.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

"Why wouod I do that?" She crossed her arms over her chest as she spoke. Hands folded underneath her arms.

"Just trust me, okay?" Jax asked. "I promise that nothing bad will happen."

"Fine." Flytrap held her hands out, letting Spin Kick place something in them. She furrowed her brows as something square was placed in her open palms. It felt suspiciously of a soft, almust velvet texture.

"Okay," Spin Kick said. "Open them!"

He was shifting slightly as Flytrap looked at him. She looked down at her hands to see what had him so nervous. Sitting innocently on her hands was a box, covered in a soft fabric and beaten lightly around the edges, the way one would get if someone carried it around in their pocket for a few weeks. Carefully, as if something would jump out from the box, she opened the lid. Daria let out another gasp as she looked at the contents.

"Did you steal this?" She asked. It wasn't said disapprovingly, nor was there any suspicion to her words. It was, for all porposes, a question stated as simply as one would ask for you to pass the salt.

"Nope," Jax said proudly. "I bought it with my own money and everything. That way if anything ever happens to us, it's yours forever."

Inside the box was a golden heart pendant with a smaller diamond heart in it. It was beautiful. "Help me put this on?" Daria asked.

Spin Kick moved behind her, accepting the chain. Flytrap moved her hair out of the way as his arms draped over her shoulders. He fastened the clasp, letting the necklace settle against her skin. "There," he said.

Daria smiled spinning around to face him. "Thank you," she said. Than she did something Jax wasn't expecting. She lunged forwards, placing her hands on either side of his face, pulling him down for a kiss. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time,' she said as she pulled back.


End file.
